Brian Griffin
Brian Griffin è un Labrador bianco di 8 anni, che vive con la famiglia Griffin sin da quando Peter si occupò di lui quando era randagio. Egli possiede anche varie qualità antropomorfe, come la capacità di parlare in modo intelligente, guidare l'auto e camminare in posizione eretta. In tre episodi ha pronunciato la frase "Che gamba mi devo scopare per avere un Martini!?", che è diventata la sua frase simbolo nonostante l'abbia utilizzata solo tre volte. Brian ha anche un senso dell'umorismo tagliente. Peter è il suo migliore amico, nonostante l'intelligenza di gran lunga superiore di Brian - in diverse occasioni, Brian ha dovuto spiegare l'incapacità di Peter di fare varie cose, come trattare sul prezzo in "L'uomo in bianco". In "Brian torna al college", viene rivelato che Brian ha frequentato la Brown University, nel Rhode Island, ma non si è laureato. Brian ha un grande background culturale: ama la musica lirica e il jazz, ed è un fan di John Coltrane. Brian parla fluentemente il francese e il tagalog, e conosce discretamente lo spagnolo. Egli è anche un membro del MENSA. Ama cantare e può imitare un quartetto vocale senza accompagnamento. Egli è anche uno scrittore accanito, e una volta è stato invitato a scrivere per il New Yorker, nonostante sia stato licenziato una volta che la rivista ha scoperto che non si era laureato. Ha anche scritto un romanzo, anche se ha fatto pochi progressi oltre al titolo "Più veloce della velocità dell'amore), e un compendio simile al film "Iron Eagle III", per il quale Stewie e Lois lo deridono; questo argomento è stato trattato più volte durante la serie. È un fumatore, un alcolizzato e un ex dipendente dalla cocaina. Brian ha scoperto che la sua dipendenza dalla cocaina derivava dalla madre, che lo aveva abbandonato. In numerosi episodi ha anche fatto riferimento a comprare marijuana, esserne in possesso o fumarla. In "Uno scrittore... in erba", canta insieme a Stewie un'intera canzone sulla marijuana. Nell'episodio "Brian & Stewie" si scopre che possiede una pistola da utilizzare in caso voglia suicidarsi. Luogo di nascita e genitori Brian è nato in una fattoria di Austin, Texas, in una cucciolata di cinque cuccioli. Sua madre è stato chiamato biscottina, suo padre era un cane di nome Cacao. E 'stato apparentemente abbandonato dalla madre, che ha portato alla maggior parte dei suoi problemi personali. In "Do not Make Me Over", egli è in imbarazzo per l'ostilità di abbaiare ad un famoso rapper e ha accusato la sua educazione dal padre Cacao. Alla fine della puntata diventa furioso perché pensa che l'uomo della macchina fotografica è sconvolto perché, ha cambiato programma TV e spiega che gira solo perché è stanco e non perché si tratta di uno spettacolo di nero. Egli si dice che abbia 8 anni in "L'uomo con due Brians". Morti In "Stewie Griffin: The Untold Story", Stewie è recato in un futuro in cui venne a sapere che Brian è morto. Brian è visto in cielo a un tavolo bere martini con Vincent van Gogh, Kurt Cobain, e Ernest Hemingway. Hanno poi tutti dicono che essi stessi hanno ucciso dalla passione per vari motivi. Poi ammette che ha mangiato un po 'di cioccolato fuori dal cestino. Un Brian da un futuro alternativo è arrivato con la sua gola tagliata di attraversare percorsi con una moltitudine di altre Brian e Stewies in "Back to the Pilot". Un "sfortunato" Brian balzò alla sua morte da un balcone presso l'Hotel Stella Vegas come parte di un patto suicida con Stewie per evitare un enforcer per un usuraio in "Strade a Las Vegas". Stewie tuttavia, riconsiderato e non è riuscito a saltare pure. Brian è investito da una macchina e ucciso in "Life of Brian". La famiglia decide di andare avanti con le loro vite e acquista un nuovo cane, Vinny. Tuttavia, Stewie è ancora depresso e cerca di chiedere al Santa Claus al centro commerciale di Quahog per contribuire a portare Brian indietro senza fortuna in "Guy Natale". Spotting se stesso in un viaggio nel passato, oggi Stewie "prende in prestito" il pad tempo dal suo ex auto e avverte Brian in tempo per salvarlo. Vita adulta passato Oltre ad aver frequentato la Brown University, Brian aveva anche servito nel Corpo di Pace in "Jungle Love". Egli ha anche detto che ha appeso fuori con Andy Warhol in "di un'immagine vale più di mille Bucks". Famiglia Griffin In "Brian in Love", Brian soffre di incontinenza a causa dello stress di reprimere i suoi sentimenti romantici verso Lois. Egli cerca inizialmente di nascondere questa condizione dando la colpa su Stewie, ma viene scoperto quando ha un incidente pubblico nel negozio di alimentari. Un altro esempio di "umanità" di Brian è la sua attrazione per le donne umane; Brian ha datato diversi da quando lo spettacolo inizia, ed è profondamente innamorato della moglie di Peter. La sua età è di solito trattato in modo diverso a seconda della battuta. In "Brian in Love", afferma: "Sono sette anni e se gioco bene le mie carte, ho avuto altri sette anni davanti a me." Brian trascorso qualche tempo come un senzatetto randagi parabrezza lavaggio auto per il cambiamento prima di incontrare Peter, che gli ha offerto una casa con la sua famiglia a Quahog, Rhode Island. Prima di Brian, i Grifoni hanno avuto un altro cane parlante di nome Todd, che è stato messo giù all'età di 15 a causa di malattia. Altre note Nonostante la sua intelligenza antropomorfo, Brian condivide alcuni tratti e carenze con i cani reali. Ad esempio, si pulisce con la lingua e graffi al pulci con la sua zampa posteriore. Sul commento di "Road to Rhode Island", ha confermato che vede in bianco e nero. Ha una paura del sciacquone e del vuoto, nonostante l'aspirapolvere in "Fore Padre". Egli, inoltre, non poteva controllare i suoi impulsi animali per il cane Pewterschmidt pregiato, Seabreeze. Inoltre, anche se la sua maturità e la vasta gamma di esperienze sembrano implicare che lui è vecchio come un essere umano di mezza età, come un cane che si trova a soli otto anni. Peter è stato conosciuto per prenderlo in giro circa la sua durata di vita più breve. In "Brian: ritratto di un cane", sembra avere una 'crisi di mezza età'. Egli è anche dimostrato di avere una simpatia per cibo per cani, a volte. In "Chitty Chitty Bang Morte", insegue il carro morsa a partire da spot per Purina Chuck Wagon e in "Barely Legal", egli arriva di corsa di gioia quando la figlia di Peter Meg scuote un sacchetto di Dog Chow. In "La Sottile Linea Bianca", Peter sottolinea che Brian morirà circa 50 anni prima di lui. In "Blue Harvest", Brian, nel carattere come Chewbacca, insegue incontrollabile orecchio di un maiale in un impeto di abbaiare. In "Breaking Out è difficile da fare", Brian è dimostrato di avere difficoltà a mantenere l'equilibrio durante la guida nel retro di un furgone; quando interrogato da Peter, Brian risponde facendo notare che non può stare in piedi a causa della sua natura. Brianindiapers In "Bill e Pietro Bogus Journey", viene rivelato che Brian non è vasino addestrato, ma piuttosto defeca fuori come gli altri cani. Stanco di fare un passo nelle sue feci, Lois lo costringe a indossare pannolini, che ritiene estremamente umiliante. Divertito, Stewie dice che sembra "stupido" nei suoi pannolini, ma gli dice che non sarà così male una volta che si abitua a loro. Brian finalmente esce di pannolini semplicemente defecare nel giardino del sindaco occidentale, invece, porta a pensare Lois è vasino. Brian sembra un po 'vergogna dei suoi istinti di cane e insicuro circa il suo status di cane in generale. In "Brian: ritratto di un cane", si è rifiutato di eseguire tricks da compagnia degradanti per Peter durante una mostra canina, nonostante che sia necessario per vincere i soldi necessari per comprare la famiglia un nuovo condizionatore d'aria. Inoltre ha castigato Lilli e il vagabondo per agire in tipico comportamento del cane simile, dicendo che "questo è solo quello che vogliono che tu faccia." Soffre maltrattamenti come un cane, ed è umiliato quando i Grifoni prenderlo con la pornografia canino. In "Brian & Stewie", egli ammette di Stewie, che non riesce a trovare uno scopo nella sua vita, e tiene una pistola in una cassetta di sicurezza nel caso in cui mai decide di suicidarsi. "Dog Gone" tuttavia, cementi quanto sia importante Brian è alla famiglia Griffin, e gli fa capire che la sua esistenza ha un significato per loro. Brian mostra di tanto in tanto tendenze razziste, che egli sostiene che ottiene dal padre. In "Chick cancro", Stewie chiede Brian una domanda retorica sulla falsariga di "Che tipo di uomo sarei se mi sono imbattuto fuori adesso?" al quale Brian risponde "Saresti un uomo di colore", che ha scioccato Stewie. Tuttavia, in "due papà di Pietro", Brian viene preso alla sprovvista dopo Pietro dice che ha acquistato cocaina crack "da Black", riferendosi ad un "ragazzo bianco che vende crepa dietro negozio di ferramenta di nero." Brian sembra normalmente confortevole intorno Cleveland e la famiglia Brown. Tuttavia, quando si lavora come tassista a "gole profonde", Brian si mette nei guai comunque per non far salire Cleveland, indicando il suo fretta di fare una commissione per Lois come una scusa ovvio. In "di Peter Got Woods", Brian risale una donna nera di nome Shauna Parks, al quale spesso divaga nervosamente su quanto gli piace afro-americani. Ha anche le richieste di cambiare "James Woods Liceo" a "Martin Luther King High School di" al fine di impressionarla. Inoltre, in qualcosa, qualcosa, qualcosa, Dark Side, quando è stato osservato che Lando Calrissian, interpretato da Mort Goldman era una persona di colore, Brian, raffigurante Chewbacca ha detto: "Speriamo che l'unico, vero?" Brian è in particolare intelligente, godendo di opere celebri d'arte come l'opera Carmen e le opere di Fëdor Dostoevskij. Ha anche pesantemente investito nel mercato azionario, e raccoglie prime edizioni di classici della letteratura. In "Meet the pantani" E 'dimostrato di essere in grado di suonare la chitarra e keytar. Inoltre, si è mostrato a suonare la batteria in "McStroke". La sua inclinazione intellettuale rende molto difficile per lui a formare relazioni sentimentali con le persone, portando a suoi fallimenti costanti con le donne, ha evidenziato in "San Valentino in Quahog". Brian ricoperto diversi posti di lavoro, mentre vive a Los Angeles tra cui essere un cameriere, lavaggio auto attendant, sceneggiatore e regista pornografico. Egli non possiede un lavoro stabile a Quahog, anche se una volta è divenuto un supplente presso il Buddy Cianci Junior High School, nonché stint brevi come tassista a "gole profonde" e ufficiale di polizia per il Dipartimento di Polizia di Quahog come una droga sniffing cane "La sottile linea bianca". Ha lasciato il corpo di polizia dopo essere diventato dipendente da cocaina. Tuttavia, egli è in grado di permettersi una macchina, pagare le bollette a cui alcuni sono pagato per presunto un'altra famiglia, e mantenere una carta di credito. Brian è uno dei pochi personaggi dello show che può ricordare eventi che si nei precedenti episodi. In "The Fat Guy strangolatore", Brian ricorda Peter incoraggiandolo a saltare nella finestra chiusa del Generale Lee in "To Love and Die in Dixie" e lancia una pietra contro di lui. In "'07 aeroporto", Brian ricorda Stewie picchiarlo senza pietà in "Giochi di potere" e gli permette di deglutire saliva tabacco di Peter in rappresaglia. Brian è un razionalista ed è spesso critica della religione organizzata; quando Francis Griffin lo minaccia fisicamente in "Il Padre, il Figlio e lo Spirito Fonz", Brian risponde con sarcasmo, "E 'molto cristiano, credo a quello che dico o ti farti del male." Si è rivelato in "Love, Blactually" che è un ateo come uno Seth MacFarlane stesso, il quale sostiene che questo personaggio lo rappresenta più. Questo è stato rivelato dove si è visto in biblioteca e si è alla ricerca di L'illusione di Dio dalla dichiarato umanista Richard Dawkins. Il suo ateismo è sotto attacco in "Non tutti i cani vanno in Paradiso" quando esce per i Grifoni sulla sua fede o la mancanza di, e Meg, in uno sforzo drastica per convertire Brian al cristianesimo, rende la sua conoscenza del pubblico l'ateismo, facendo di lui un emarginato sociale fino quasi alla fine della puntata. Negli episodi precedenti, Brian ha mostrato un po 'di fede in Dio: In "Se io sono Dyin', io sono Lyin '", quando Pietro era nella smentita circa piaghe di Dio e ha insistito che ci fosse una spiegazione logica per loro, Brian lo schiaffeggiò ripetutamente e ha dichiarato: "volete una spiegazione Dio è incazzato?"; in "Mr. Griffin va a Washington", è mostrata la lettura di una Bibbia; in "La Sottile Linea Bianca", ringrazia Dio per avergli dato il suo senso dell'olfatto; in "Boys Do Cry", frequenta la chiesa con gli altri Grifoni; in "Lethal Weapons", che lui chiama Stewie un anticristo. Inoltre, in "Aprile a Quahog", egli è visto pregare, ma si affretta a negarlo quando interrogato da Stewie. Dopo la minaccia del giorno del giudizio si rivela essere uno scherzo April Fools, lascia per andare a svolgere beneficenza ad una mensa locale, come aveva promesso a Dio apparentemente. Una battuta in esecuzione nello show è l'incapacità di Brian di mantenere una ragazza umana. La maggior parte del tempo questo è di solito a causa di un cattivo consiglio datogli da Stewie, che insiste costantemente su curiosare nei suoi rapporti, anche se altre volte è dovuta alla sua insicurezza. La ragazza più lungo che ha avuto finora era Jillian, ma il rapporto si è concluso dopo un tentativo di andare a vivere insieme finita male in parte a causa di Stewie. Quando Jillian è stato annunciato per sposarsi, Brian ha avuto un ultimo colpo per cercare di ottenere la schiena, ma alla fine lei lo lascia dolcemente e il matrimonio va avanti come previsto, con sgomento di Brian. Brian, per la maggior parte, è molto apprezzato dalla maggioranza dei caratteri. Sembra l'unica eccezione è Quagmire che, si è rivelato in "Jerome è il nuovo nero", lo antipatie completamente. Quando Brian chiede perché, Glenn procede sottolinea ogni singolo errore, l'azione ipocrita ed egoista Brian ha mai commesso, da essere un ipocrita, iper-liberista per beffardo chiunque per credere nella religione e trascurando il figlio adolescente Dylan. Quando Brian decide di prendere Quagmire come una ventosa per comprare un dump di un condominio in "Brian The Closer", Quagmire fa notare che anche se era una doccia quando era povero, era almeno onesti su di esso, invece di conseguente a trucchi quali nascondersi per la lunghezza della clausola di salvaguardia nel contratto. Brian esprime che Quagmire essere l'unico a sottolineare i suoi difetti possono fare di lui il suo unico vero amico, ma si scopre di essere solo uno stratagemma per aspettare gli ultimi momenti della clausola. Categoria:Famiglia Griffin Categoria:Personaggi principali